


You Promise?

by Broodmareme



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Breeding, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Male Lactation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Original Character, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Russian Mafia, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Triggers, Vaginal Sex, aged up yuri, heat milk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broodmareme/pseuds/Broodmareme
Summary: Ginger is thrown into the Mob world when Viktor takes a liking to the unmated Omega and his hanging around constantly makes a rival mob think she's his paramour and place a hit on her and her family to get back at the rival boss. Ginger finds out who Viktor really is in the fall out and why her house was shot up and finds the police are lacking any sympathy for a Mafia head's alleged mistress. The police are willing to use her family as bait and disbelieving that she is innocent in connection to him and are willing to see how it plays out, Ginger being desperate seeks out the man she's been ignoring and banned from the bakery. Viktor takes full advantage of the her needing him to protect her family,even though it's his fault they are in danger to begin with their safety is going to come at a price.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> similar spiel to before- I own NOTHING of "Yuri! on Ice!" this is a fandom fanfic and nothing more. if you haven't seen the show you should because again it is amazing and beautiful! :)
> 
> and again I apologize in advance for spelling errors and grammar errors. if they make you twitch please just read something else. 
> 
> ps. READ THE WARNINGS!!!!! AGAIN i REPEAT READ THE WARNINGS AND TRIGGER ALERTS!!!!

You have to promise that they will be safe.”

 

‘“Of course!”an enthusiastic hand wraps around my waist attempting to pull me flush against him. I press hands against his chest to stop him, “I want it in writing first. Legal documentation. Checked over by lawyers.” I say firmly.

 

“You don’t trust me?” he smiles teasingly followed by a pout.

 

“No. I may be backed in a corner but I’m no idiot. I have no way to make sure you keep your promise and your end of the deal if there isn’t a contract penalty for failure to keep it, no way to protect myself and my family.”

 

“I can promise that I will keep it but I understand. I will have someone meet us at my father’s.” His arm resumes pulling me into him and into the car that I was trying so hard to avoid but now find myself being shoved in, gently but still.

 

“Wait what? Now?! I thought you would need time to”

 

“My mother said you were cautious like her and would insist on it so we had something pre prepared. I thought of calling an attorney on your behalf to have on hand but she pointed out you wouldn’t trust anyone we were in contact with. So look someone up on your phone and have them meet us there. Don’t worry about the charges, I will cover it of course; being your Mate and all. Don’t worry about the extra charges for last minute, let them know that it will be covered in cash and that they should be there in an hour at the latest.”

 

I should be dumbfounded by his pre-planning and exuberance but its become familiar. I nod clearing my throat. “So you wouldn’t be opposed to me calling multiple ones to have multiple eyes to help look for loopholes that leave my family and I at risk?” I asked baitingly. I expect him to balk at the extra, extra expense but I’m not above grasping at straws now to try to stall him.

 

“Of course. My mother suggested you should have a minimum of three like she did for her prenup. She said it would kill two birds with one stone to have the three of them to check over our prenup as well at the same time.” I thought before that nothing that he did could surprise me but I was wrong, I am stunned and frozen in place next to him in the sedan. He takes the opportunity to pull me flush against him rubbing his large hand up and down my hourglass waist and hip, kissing my temple. The confident, and preening Alpha pheromones fill the space as he moves to kissing my scent gland on my neck and scenting me, nibbles and licks at the tender flesh and nuzzles me feeling confident that I’m his now and not able to leave.

 

I gasp at the first nibble nervous but relax feeling comforted by the comfort pheromones and gentleness in his nibbles, it's teasing and gentle not aggressive. I pull my phone out and begin googling and looking for well referenced and recommended pre-nup lawyers; specifically ones that are favored by Omegas. He continues his mouthing of my neck and cuddling me as I call and make requests for lawyers to come check out the paperwork. He doesn’t interfere with my calls, and is quiet but is insistent on having me wrapped up in his arms, eventually in his lap covered in his scent, soft growls at my throat and arousal rubbing between my thighs the closer we get to his families house. Well mansion or estate would be a better term but they all call it a house. Eventually I have a line up of four that are willing and able to meet with us and I have no more excuse to be on the phone and avoiding him.

 

His mouth turns bruising on my neck, I have no doubt there will be tell tale blooming violet marks on my porcelain skin when we get to the house which I am sure is partially on purpose as displaying his claim on me, showing me his claim to me, and soothing his Alpha by showing his Alpha that they have indeed acquired their Mate and that she is not/can’t leave him. I feel pathetic not even trying to stop him as he marks up both sides of my neck, my scent gland throbs from the attention and being in such a dominate Alpha’s presence; I don’t argue when he turns me around on his lap to face him and grind against me closer.

 

His mouth roaming new expanse of neck available to it, my shoulders and collarbone, my ears, the tops of my breasts. His breath gets heavier and hips jerkier when he begins his claim on the milky white mounds, I jerk feeling my wrap top yanked untied but force my hands to remain slack on his shoulders as he unhooks the front clasp and dives for the pale pink, soft flesh. I hiss against the silver locks against my mouth as he suckles like a hungry calf at my right breast refusing to moan for him at the stimulation and way it makes heat pool in my belly and knowing that this is what I am agreeing to in a less than half an hour there is no point in stopping him. I breathe in the smell of spring, sunshine and lilacs that's distinctively his scent...well..mine too now I guess.

 

I claw at his shoulders when I feel fangs bite into the delicate and tender flesh, screaming and sobbing at the initial bite and then falling slack in his arms as the Alpha venom sinks deep in my bones. He laps at the bite as the numbness from the venom takes hold and my breast begins filling with milk. I blink fat, painful tears that he brushes away gently while moving to bite my left breast. I dig my head against his shoulder and scream into his neck this time. The venom sinks in this breast faster this time since it’s already in my system, the numbness takes over and the pain stops as his suckling soothes the pain and eases the feeling of filling breast as milk fills my second breast. I continue to lay in the crook of his neck huffing in his scent to soothe myself and ignore the continued building of arousal in my belly and wetness soaking his pants and cock consequently. He murmurs against my breast approvingly as he tastes the first beads of my milk while I cry silently against his neck. It doesn’t hurt anymore, the venom has taken care of that; it's the feeling of helplessness and having no control over my life anymore from what I’m agreeing to.

 

I startle again when I feel his hand rubbing my back soothingly, I look down at his face and he’s looking up at me concerned and compassionately. He doesn’t stop in his nursing, but he does nuzzle into my breast and stops grinding up against pussy and instead comforts me. It makes me want to cry all the more from the confusion inside. He finally releases my breast with a wet plop and gentle chaste kiss against the tender flesh when we pull up to the house. He re-dresses me pulling my bra back together, re-wrapping my top and kissing the tops of my breasts. It's so gentle and sweet It makes me ache; but when I go to get up I notice how soaked my leggings and panties are and want to sob again. There's no way of hiding this for walking into the house of my soon to be fiance and definitely no way to hide either of our scents on me. He immediately begins fussing asking me what's wrong and when he realizes what's wrong surprises me again. He wraps his long trench coat around me kissing my forehead and sighing. “ I’m sorry. I didn’t think about that. We’ll go to our room first, change clothes and then go to the meeting ok?” he murmurs.

 

I nod sniffling appreciating his compassion and understanding even if the reason I’m crying is his fault. I’m highly aware he could flaunt his claim on me by forcing me to go inside the way I am considering how damned we both know I am to him; and yet he is doing right by me by considering my feelings like an Alpha should. He helps me up and out of the car, hiding me from prying eyes, ignoring and growling at anyone that comes within ten feet of me where they would be able to smell me. I hate it that I hide behind him like a Mate would but I do, it’s instinct, fear of humiliation and want to be comforted. I’m whisked away to his...our apartments and finally..our room. I let him undress me, throwing the clothing in a laundry basket labeled “Nesting” to my chagrin. My Omega preens at his thoughtfulness saving our scented clothing for my Heat and his Rut despite Logic wailing at the reminder. He picks out simple black dress; sweetheart neckline, tight around waist, flaring out around my hips down to my shins. The lacy black bra and panties are less conservative and he is attentive in showing his appreciation of them. A final spray of scent blocker on top of the lotion applied hides our activities in the car from prying noses.

 

He wraps his arm around my waist again, hand rubbing at my hip comfortingly while guiding me to my damnation, a willing sacrifice now. His family smiles at me as we walk in, well except for Yuri; he smirks openly at the marks that decorate my neck, shoulders and cleavage. Viktor sees this and wraps a shawl offered by Mila around my shoulders to hide the marks a little so I look a little less indiscreet. The attorneys for me corner me quickly, one of them asking to speak to Viktor privately so as to allow me privacy with the other attorneys as Viktor smirks rolling his eyes at them. He kisses my temple while rubbing my side and hugging me, “ No need to distract me sir. You can speak to my mate freely and privately without me. “ he drawls while heading over to his family's side of the table.


	2. contract

The female attorneys surround me protectively while the male gives me space to make me more comfortable. They are concerned about my appearance, the contract, the pre nup; they want to take me to protective custody immediately. I choke down my tears. I couldn't have prayed for better people to represent my family and me, they truly want to keep me safe. I appreciate it but I know how this will end for my family if I go with them. I shake my head and they begin rattling off in hushed whispers the list of their concerns: I am to change my last name despite in my specific dictation of not wanting to, unless otherwise ordered for my health and safety by my Dr. I am to prohibited from using birth control and heat suppressants, suppressors to hide my scent in public are allowed but frowned upon at home, when my Heat comes I'm required to spend it with my Mate NOT in a Heat hotel and vice versa for his Rut I'm required to be in “ attendance” unless pregnant, I am not allowed to refuse my mates or his family's gifts, I am allowed equal say In the children's names, I am required to continue to “ provide heirs” till I have had six children- at which point a bone density test will be conducted and exam to see if I am healthy enough to continue- if I am found fit I continue to carry till it is no longer beneficial or I am deemed no longer a “ flight risk”, I am promised fidelity from him and required the same, I am to bond with my mate over the heat nursing he induced and continue this bonding till I am finished with children and no longer able to produce, my wedding will be in three months “officially”;but the final nail in my proverbial coffin is of course last, my matting will take place immediately following the signing of these contracts. Papers will still be wet as our photos are taken in the drawing room, justice of the peace marrying us there, and then onto a plane to a surprise destination mating moon… that I'm not allowed to leave till pregnant. I had held it together with grace through it all till that one. I choked and looked up at him smirking at me, right foot resting across his left thigh in a four shape, head held by his hand. “ I'm still on suppressants and birth control you know that, it will take at least two weeks to leave my system! We _have_ to reschedule! It's only practical!” I manage to squeak out.

 

Mother fucker grins at me. Grins like the Cheshire cat holding a bird by the tail, “as long as your family doesn't mind waiting two weeks I'm fine with it” he croons sweetly. The blood drains out of my face. The attorneys question and offer protection again but all I hear is silence. Deafeningly loud and weighing heavy on me as I find my voice. “ Is the contract solid In both parts for keeping my family safe?” I murmur still locking eyes with his gleaming ones, mine with tears silently overflowing.

 

“ Yes that part is solid, a lot of penalties if he fails including granting you a divorce no contest and full custody of any children but miss this is ludicrous its” “ Give me the papers. I'll sign.”

 

There is a flurry of no’s, asking to speak to me outside of the room without him but Viktor has already rounded the table putting an arm around my shoulders, “ I believe _Mrs. Nikiforov_ has already given you her answer ladies and gentlemen. Wouldn't want to sway her one way or the other right?” he crows feeling like he’s won.

 

The smallest attorney continues to hold my shaking hand that's holding the pen away from the paper, “ All do respect Mr.Nikiforov, _**Ms. Hart**_ is due private consul that she has been denied, and at least twenty four hours time to sleep on such a life changing contract before making a choice, not to mention any judge who finds out about this,“ she indicates my shaking hand, “ would void her contract, not to mention your behavior toward her coming in, your claim displaying on her and behavior while here all on tape, which is being recorded for her safety and ours in case some of us were to disappear.” her voice is strong, clear and brooks no argument. I want to hug her and cry with relief at the thought of the slight chance of even a minor stall.

 

Yakov looks pissed, Lila amused, Yuri hysterical, and Viktor looks like a dog whose bone has been stolen. His hands rub my shoulders,” It's only twenty - four hours, your family can wait right?” he passively agrees with her. My face goes back to blood loss white, “ Fine. We do it today. but with one more clause, I want her as my attorney on hand, and my medical advocate when I'm pregnant and in labor/ giving birth. I want a chance to live too and don't want it forgotten by my being a baby factory by those who only want the baby. She makes my medical decisions if I'm unable to, not _ANY_ of you. I do not have sex for 3 months unless I want to after having a child, my body will need to heal. Since you have been explicit in your sexual demands in contract I want mine added and adhered to as well.”

 

You could have heard a pin drop. I expect Viktor to demand I give up my attorney but he nods. He looks at his, “ Add it immediately. We will take photos while the attorneys draw up and go over the final contract for us to sign. “ I'm guided away to the drawing room where there is a impromptu dressing room and make up table where I'm taken to and have my makeup done to the nines, marks covered up seamlessly, hair coiffed, and finally dressed in traditional Russian gown and headdress for our first photos. Viktor is of course stunning as always and causes the artists to swoon and flutter around him. I snort. If only they knew the cost of trading places with me.


	3. fricken biology

After the traditional there is the glamorous, the modern dress and then the comfortable/ casual home life photos that are popular right now, black leggings for me, wine colored fitted blouse that hugs every curve and auburn hair tumbling down my back as we sit In the garden, pretend to read to one another and look dreamily in the others eyes. I find these ones the hardest, at least with all the formal ones I didn't have to look at him. For the same reason I loathe these ones he loves them and keeps adding more that he wants taken. Sitting on a bench in the garden facing away from one another, curled around one another, my head tilted up to look at his eyes, his arm wrapped around my waist, my free hand holding and showing the invitation to our official wedding ceremony, other wrapped around his waist. He is beside himself with how that one turns out and if the circumstances were different I would love it too as it is very aesthetically pleasing, reminding me of how swans curl around one another.

 

The attorneys are still going over details so Viktor suggests a consult with my Dr since we have time to kill and he wanted an appointment with her before we left. I don’t bother to question how he knew who I went to and got her here on short notice; he’s proven in the last two hours his reach. I’m sitted on a seate with him curled around me as she’s brought in. “I’ve been told you want to stop your birth control and heat suppressants Ginger, I am very concerned as to why and what brought this about considering your condition. We talked about it.and I am further concerned by him being here, I would like to speak to you privately please.” I want to cry and hide behind her, she has always taken good care of me and looked out for my best interest.

 

“There would be no point Lynn, he will find out anyway since...he is my Mate. you.. ** _-gulp-_ ** you can tell him.It would be easier for me if you told him instead of me” I murmur. Viktor looks at me confused, concerned and a little insulted from the tone I used. Lynn looks at me questioningly and concerned but gives in at my waving my hand. “ Ginger has always been on the ‘nuclear’ option of birth control and suppressants because of her body producing and releasing more eggs than a normal woman does and should. We chose it only after other options were ruled out and she made the choice that she didn’t want a total hysterectomy, wasn’t ready for children and we certainly weren’t going to let her die.” Viktor growls at the mention of a hysterectomy while grabbing me tightly to his waist as if someone was threatening it now, when my death was referenced he went as pale as I did in the dining room over the contract.

 

“Excuse me did you say she was dying?!?!” he whispers while shaking. I can smell the fearful Alpha pheromones wafting off him in waves, it's a bitter smell. wow , he’s really concerned about us, my Omega croons.”She was for many years from the start of her menses and presentation where she was misdiagnosed for years and brushed off as drug seeking or assumed pregnant. When she was finally brought to me she was .2 away from needing a blood transfusion from the amount of blood she was losing from her menses that were lasting months long and heat lasting almost as long and being lied to told it was normal by incompetent interns who didn’t bother to look it up because they were men and saw no issue with a woman bleeding constantly or in heat, projectile vomiting, having cramps so bad she couldn’t function, unable to eat for days on end and barely even keep water down. She is healthy now because of the birth control keeping her from ovulating as much and suppressors keeping her hormones in check. If you insist on her being removed from them believe me when I say it is not a possibility that she will have multiples it is a reality. I would not recomend this being done unless children are what you are trying for and if they are I would suggest trying within three days after the birth control and hormones are stopped because”

 

“Multiples??!!? Within three days our family could be started?!!?” is shouted next to my ear.

 

I cringe at his excitement and clutch the seate beneath me as he hugs me somehow tighter still with his glee. “You didn’t tell him?" she asks gently, I shake my head. "So you didn’t choose your mate based on her biology of being able to easily provide an heir for the Nikiforov family and extend your line? It’s well known that your father’s injury prevented him from having more children and that the outside family is vying for a chance at being the head family with only one Alpha child to compete with. I do not want my patient being used as a baby mill.”

 

I refuse to look at him when she says this, she can meet and challenge him because she’s an Alpha as well. “Is that why you were so concerned with requirements on children? You knew that you would have multiples so you thought that after only two pregnancies you would have six children under the age of three and still being required to have more? Love if you have more than one the first time I think it would be reasonable to wait a few years for your body to recover and us get used to our family. I couldn’t have _prayed_ for a better Mate! Dr. Lynn I respect your concern and have no intention of using my Mate as a baby mill. Now if we try for a child is there anything either of us can do to help prevent her from having more than one at a time?” he asks surprisingly respectful and courteous. I look up at him now, his answer surprised me and the look on his face toward myself and her is genuine.

 

Dr. Lynn looks hard at him as well and whatever she sees makes her confident in continuing, “having relations from time of discontinuing the medication to the end of the second week out should prevent her from having more than one at a time. After that I would want to test her for pregnancy and if not I would want her to go on a minor suppressant to help prevent the extra eggs from being let down till she does become pregnant but I highly doubt that will be needed. I have always told her to be cautious even with the birth control that the first time she has unprotected sex she would likely find herself with child.” I can smell his joy at her words and feel his grip tighten around my waist till almost bruising.

 

“Do you think we could get some prenatals for her for our trip in that case?” he asks breathless. I shudder. Lynn leaves with a hug and a whisper in my ear “I don’t like this Ginger, if you are in danger call me. I don’t know what is going on but I don’t trust him. He put in a request for fertility drugs with a fellow Dr. a week ago. I put the kibosh on it when i saw who it was for because it would hurt you but I don’t trust him.” I return her hug tightly and nodding.


	4. Yuri loses his shit

Viktor guides me back to the dining room, our attorneys having let us know that they were done. My eyebrow quirks at Yuri sitting so close to my male attorney Otabek something; poor Otabek looks uncomfortable scooting away from the small Omega who just moves closer to him once again and asking him easy questions. It’s obvious the Omega is quite taken with my Alpha lawyer and he in turn is uncomfortable with it and is trying to pass off his questions to the Nikiforov lawyer telling him that his questions would be better answered by his own attorney who is looking out for his benefit.

 

Yuri just grins predatorily while sliding into his lap ignoring Otabek attempts to back away and unseat him; Yuri grips his collar and grinds against him openly without shame, “maybe you should be my personal lawyer and look out for my interests then. I already know you look out for Omegas, how about looking out for me specifically?” he purrs close to Otabeck's gulping neck.

 

His family looks on amused, myself and my lawyers speak up all at once. “Yuri! That is inappropriate and uncalled for! You are making him uncomfortable get off from him this instant!” I shout seeing red as Viktor holds me back protectively.

 

Yuri just smirks while wrapping himself around Otabek like a vine as Otabek gentle giant that he is tries to gently push him away so as not to hurt the delicate Omega; “I’d like to help him get off plenty sister. I know he could take care of me...what do you say Alpha? Take care of another needy Omega and fill him” “Yuri!!” I’m screaming at this point having strode over to them and trying to physically pull him off from Otabek. As I put him in a sleeperhold he whines at me and I notice something that makes my face pale again. He’s burning up against my skin and the smell of an Omega in the start of Heat is overwhelming. I choke and drop him, if it weren’t for Otabek catching him he probably would have gotten hurt. I cover my nose with my blouse and run to the bathroom to wash my hands and arms where I touched him as Viktor follows me close behind.

 

“Did you know he was in Heat!?!” I screech while scrubbing my arms and hands till they burn. He shakes his head and helps me dry off my arms wrapping me in Mila’s wrap once again. He pushes the locks of hair that have come loose out of my eyes and kisses my temple.

 

“No I didn’t. We would have made him go to his Heat room and not be present if we knew, the smell just started. He must have been hiding it or more likely in typical Yuri fashion taken medicine to start it so that he could trigger your Heat to help me and prevent family fighting. He _is_ a brat and _it’s_ a shitty move but believe it or not he hates the family fighting one another and this is his weird ass way of trying to smooth things over. However your attorney being just his type probably sped things up faster than even he intended.” he chuckles.

 

“You can’t let him hurt Otabek. You have to keep him away from him!” I hiss.

 

Viktor leans against the door frame sighing, “ I highly doubt that he wants to hurt Otabeck love, I’m sure you could smell that as well as I could and know from your own experiences that hurting him is the last thing on his mind. Now climbing him like a tree and mounting his cock, probably things he’s trying to figure out how to seduce him into doing right now as well as how to lure him to his Heat room and trap him in there with him but hurting.meh. Far, far from it.” he chuckles. I growl at him.

 

We return to the dining room and pandemonium has insued in the short minutes that we’ve been gone. Yuri has lost his shirt somehow, he’s flushed and his breasts are beginning to swell with Heat Milk; as well as straddling Otabek whom he has pinned under him on the floor. While Otabek could easily throw him with his strength he again is gentle with him despite being flushed himself; his Rut has to be being triggered by the scent of Omega in Heat let alone rubbing up against him like a cat in heat.

 

Yuri’s Omega seems to know this and is and is set on making him snap and lose control to give him what he so desperately wants, you can smell his slick and see it soaking both of their crotches and poor Otabeck's cock straining at attention against his pants and rubbing between Yuri’s thighs and against Yuri’s cocklet that's straining his own pants. Anytime any of his family members who are Alpha or Beta come near him he growls, hisses and even claws at them when they try to pull him off from Otabek. Otabek for his part tries to protect everyone; Yuri from getting hurt when he starts flailing against them and the family and lawyers from Yuri’s teeth and claws, taking the bites he lashes at them for himself, his arms showcasing at least a dozen marks from the Omega’s fangs.

 

He tries again to gently lift Yuri off from his lap only to be met with a heart wrenching Omega scream of terror. You can smell Yuri’s pain and fear and even though Otabeck’s done nothing to hurt him, Yuri’s Omega is NOT pleased by the separation of contact with what he’s chosen to be his Alpha’s cock. Otabek drops him immediately back down on his soaked lap groaning when Yuri begins grinding on him harder then before, hands grasping Otabeck’s shirt to use as reigns for riding him. Otabek seeing me tries calling for help figuring the same as me that an Omega won’t be seen by a threat by Yuri but the moment he begins calling out to me and I begin crossing the distance Yuri spots me and _loses his fucking mind._ He growls and snarls while snatching the collar of Otabek shirt and yanking him to his leaking breast shoving the reddened teat in the pleading for help Alpha’s mouth.

 

Otabek again tries to pull away and do right by the Heat frenzied Omega but the hormones in Yuri’s milk are adalded by his need and fears right now, the binding hormone has to be through the roof in it because Otabeck's eyes lose all color rapidly while he struggles with him till all you see is black and then he quits fighting Yuri. His arms wrap around his waist gently as he sucks his breast in deeply into his mouth and begins nursing while grinding up into Yuri much to Yuri’s delight. Yuri smiles smugly at me as he grinds against his prize, cupping Otabek's head to his breast, pressing his nose against his hair and breathing deeply; “He’s mine!! My Alpha! Go be with your own Alpha”, he sneers.

 

Otabek for his part just nods against Yuri’s breast when he declares Otabek his and pulls Yuri's hips down on him harder making Yuri whimper. At this point no one knows what to do, it's obvious that Otabeck has been equally triggered in his own cycle and will fight anyone whom he deems a threat to his Omega, say trying to remove the wanton Omega from his lap. Lila and Yakov leave not wanting to bare witness to their son’s clearly sexual display and the lawyers frantically look for the emergency tranquilizer box.

 

I clear my throat to get Yuri’s attention, Viktor stands in front of me with arms open protectively not liking what I am doing; “Yuri you don’t want your...partner to take you here do you? You want him to see your Nest don’t you? Its full of things that smell like you and is safe so he doesn’t have to...stop..or leave you to fight another Alpha off to keep you safe. You want to show him what a good Omega you are and what a beautiful Nest you built right?” I croon to him gently. His eyes go from irritated and distrust to eager agreement.

 

“Yes! Becka take me to our Nest! I want to show you my Nest! Noooo!!! Carry me!!! _I still need you_!!!” he whines when Otabek still tries to do right by him by standing up and trying to put him down and releasing his breast; only to have Yuri wrap his legs around his waist tightly and force his head back down on his breast. Otabek obliges him taking in a full mouthful of flesh and resumes his nursing as Yuri guides him to his room


	5. I just want it over

I’m shaking at this point my own slick starting to pool in my panties when we all return to the table. Viktor and I sign with our attorneys agreement that it is sound on both sides, and the justice of the peace appears. Minami suggests waiting till after my Heat from the smell of the pre-heat but Viktor is adamant about our child not being a bastard that the other family members could try to steal control from in the future because of us not being legally wed when conceived if we wait. She suggests me spending my Heat alone and there is almost a riot.

 

“I just want this over Minami. I really, really appreciate all you have done for me today and all that you are going to do and I am forever indebted to you for this and for what happened/is happening to Otabek. He wouldn’t have been here if it weren’t for me. I owe you all so much and will never be able to repay you for your kindness and compassion today. Whether it's today or next week this ends the same. The only difference is my child will legally be a bastard and in danger from the start from my Mates family. This way they will be safe and I don’t have to be so anxious about getting this over with anymore. It will be done with. “ I smile sadly at her squeezing her hand appreciatively.

 

 

Viktor growls at her as we pass her for the drawing room and hisses in my ear as we walk up to my damnation, _“Just get this over with?!?!? That is not how a blushing bride is supposed to react to her wedding day_!”

 

“ _Yes, but most brides aren’t trading their body and freedom for their families lives and safety. Most brides have been looking forward to this day a long time, not forced into it because of someone's stalking and hanging around at all hours of the day giving a rival mafia the idea that said bride is your paramour thus thrusting her family into the literal line of fucking fire in an attempt to get to you._ ” I seethe back.

 

He growls softly at me while tugging me to podium, the vows are simple since it's only legal speak and with a few more signatures and a kiss that he takes too far; arms around my waist, pulling me into him with what can only be described as a pornographic kiss in front of his family and the attorneys for witnesses. When he finally lets me come up for air and pulls me back up from where he dipped me my face is flush and anxiety actually waning. I am embarrassed by his display but it wasn’t unexpected of him, and the nerves of _‘what if he backs out and my family is just up shit creek and what if he doesn’t back out’ are gone because it is as I said I wanted it to be. Over. the waiting and fear over, my family guaranteed safely_ , gorgeous ruby encircled with I don’t want to think about how many diamonds weighing my left hand down like an anchor, tying me to him.

 

There are few pictures this time, my flush from my Heat beginning from stupid Yuri and his antics not to mention Viktor forcing my Heat milk. Viktor helps hold me up on the way to our room as Minami points out he can’t take me anywhere in the condition I’m in whether or not it’s by private jet, I need quiet and stability for a week.

 

I’m choking on a sob fearful he will insist on his exuberance and going anyway but surprises me again by hissing at her, “ _Of course we’re not leaving now! I would never put my Mate through that kind of hell! What kind of monster do you take me for_?”, she looks at him pointedly as if to point out I wouldn’t be here at all if it weren’t for his actions that led me here.

 

Viktor growls this time and stoops to scoop me up and cradle carries me back to the room the rest of the way able to run with me now not hampered by my limping and adrenaline from Alpha instinct to protect his Omega fueling him. I hold on tightly crying softly against his shirt, the searing heat and pain is somehow worse this time then it has been in a long, long time. I’ve only stopped the suppressants and birth control as of this morning when he ordered it, it can’t be that. It has to be from Yuri’s triggering my Heat and the stress I was under right up to before I started. I’m vaguely aware of the sound of the door locking, the beam tossed in place, and being carefully laid down in the center of a premade Nest on the bed.

 

I whimper. I didn’t make this. It’s so embarrassing! Nothing smells like me and it’s all wrong!!! Logic tries to pipe in that it’s fine, that its comfortable and smells like yummy Alpha but all my Omega can focus on; ( _and lets face it she is quickly and surly becoming the one in charge of thinngs here_ ), is that we didn’t make the Nest and that is _so very_ shameful and a sign of a _piss poor_ Omega mate to an Alpha to have failed to make it for him. I struggle against his arms when he tries comforting me, throwing him off and ripping the awful dress from me that is itching horribly. I tear it and tuck it into the sides making it smell like myself as well, and begin fixing the Nest, adjusting this, placing that. Viktor catches on and begins stripping handing me articles of his own clothing so I can place them where they have to be, and helping me remove my panties and bra to add to the wall of the Nest spreading my scent further.


End file.
